


A collection of ficlets and other writing stuff

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: A bunch of stuff I've written that I should probably edit and make longer but I'm just putting them here.





	A collection of ficlets and other writing stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something for Finka's birthday and this was what I wrote which has nothing to do with her birthday and posted the day after it but nevertheless I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

“And she asked if it could detect hostiles who shot it, something that will be hard to do but I’m sure that I’ll be able to create it.” Echo continued to yammer on about the prismas, one of the new operators’ gadgets that used dust to act as a screen to project a image of operator De Luca on it so that it appeared like she stood there. It was truly a marvel of technology that one Masaru Enatsu had created.

Except he didn’t.

“Don’t you mean what we created Masaru or have you forgotten that the only reason you are in charge of this project is because I have to lead the CLE-V project?” Of course that was the project for operator Martello’s gadget. A compact laser emplacement designed for locking down rooms and providing intel. Due to how both of their gadgets make use of a laser just the CLE-V being able to shoot multiple in a short period of time hopefully she was put in charge of that project but still contributed a lot to the Prisma project.

“I didn’t forget, merely thought it wasn’t worth mentioning.” She rolled her eyes at what he said, shaking her head. She, Echo and Mira were walking back from the workshop. Talking about the gadgets they were working on or talking about the new operators while bantering and joking around.

“Talking about the CLE-V project how is that going? I hear that you have the exoskeleton done but the laser is proving difficult?” His question went ignored by Twitch who had noticed a person who had just turned into the hallway. It was easy to tell who it was by the signature hazmat suit that the CBRN units usually wear as well as the red undercut their hair was styled into which caused a smile to tug on Twitch’s lips as she realised she’d cross paths with her loving girlfriend Finka.

The other two engineers continued talking, their voices just background music as the distance between the two lovers got smaller and smaller with every step and with every step it seemed that Finka got a little bit faster. She was basically powerwalking towards them with a massive grin on her face which filled Twitch with joy as she smiled back at her.

Her eyes stayed locked on Finka until an elbow softly jabbed her in the side obviously trying to get her attention so she turned her head quite exasperated to look at the smaller Spanish woman who smirked at her with a mischievous glint in her green eyes, a bad omen for sure she figured.

“Hey amiga. I see that your girlfriend has noticed us.” There it was. Twitch rolled her eyes now knowing what the mischievous glint in the Spaniard’s eyes was about and she really hated it. It was like Mira’s favourite past time was humiliating her, something that Finka was all too keen on joining in on unlike the Japanese man whose interest in the conversation had vanished the second the topic changed to something he wasn’t invested in.

“She’s not blind Elena. Of course she’s seen us and before you start can you-“ Her efforts to stop her smug friend were futile as suddenly her thighs were grabbed and promptly used to pull her off the floor, her arms instantly wrapping around the neck of the person who had scooped her up and her legs wrapping around their waist so she wouldn’t fall.

Shocked for a second the first thing she realised when her senses came back to her was the identity of the person who had scooped her up which made her heart thunder in her chest like a drum. Her face heating up as she looked into the wonderful green eyes of her girlfriend whose eyes were full of amusement, the massive grin on her face only proving that more.

Finka turned her head to the other two operators that Twitch had forgotten about in the confusion. The fact that Mira found this to be so hilarious coming apparent as she held her laughter in with a hand covering her mouth. Even Echo who moments ago silently walked was now smiling with amusement hiding behind his eyes. Unable to face them Twitch buried her face in Finka’s neck unable to face the other ops because of how embarrassing this all was.

“I need to take the little one to her room now but you’ll be able to talk to her later.” After saying that she started walking away from them which she would have been thankful for if she couldn’t hear Mira and Echo burst out laughing. Mira almost choking she was laughing so hard.

Clinging onto the more muscular woman who surely had plans for them she had to endure being carried through the base like a child as the other ops wolf whistled, laughed and joked about it all in good fun of course although he face probably resembled a tomato at this point. Luckily after a while they got out of the busy areas of the base and into halls that were devoid of life apart from the two of them which was actually quite nice although she would never admit that to anyone.

After a while of walking Finka finally stopped and she was given a moment of respite or so she thought until she felt the more muscular woman’s body move as she kicked what sounded to be a door instead of dropping her and opening it as usual, of course. She then walked into the room, her room in fact judging by the pictures on the wall of her patients and people that she has helped with her research.

Finka walked over to a part of them room and turned around so Twitch was staring at the wall unamused and curious about why when she plummeted then stopped. The short period of fear gone in a second as she realised that Finka had just sat down in a chair so she sat safely on her lap but she wanted to kick herself for being so worried about something so stupid.

She made herself more comfortable on Finka’s lap, resting her hands on the other woman’s shoulder instead of wrapped around her neck like an anaconda trying to kill its prey. When she finally looked at her girlfriend’s face she was surprised to see that the grin from earlier had disappeared filling her with sadness as she realised what this was about and why Finka was clutching onto the back of her uniform and her eyes were downcast. 

“I’m sorry for sweeping you off your feat like that.” Finka laughed nervously, abruptly stopping to sigh, continuing what she was saying sadly, “I really want to see you and just be with you Emma. I didn’t want to be alone, not now so I went to find you and-“ Gently Twitch cupped her face in her hands, stopping her by smiling lovingly at her, lightly caressing her cheeks with her thumbs which noticeably calmed her down.

“You don’t have to worry Lera. You know that I’m always here for you and that I mean that.” She pressed a kiss to Finka’s forehead letting them linger there for a few seconds before she pulled away from her leaving a red lipstick mark on her forehead and tears in Finka’s eyes.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better girlfriend, could I?” After she said this Twitch kissed her left cheek letting her lips press against her skin for long enough to leave a red kiss there and then doing the same for her right cheek, smirking as she then wiped the tears out Finka’s eyes, bringing her face inches away from her love’s.

“You really couldn’t have.” With that she pressed her lips against Finka’s kissing her long and sloppily not caring about how this was going to mess up her lipstick, her mind was too busy thinking about comforting Finka and spending her time with her, showing her just how much she loves her.

 

It had been a few hours since Finka had carried Twitch away and within those hours Mira had come up with an idea for the CLE-V’s laser and how to make it work, knowing that she had to tell Twitch however the French woman hadn’t shown up after what happened earlier that day but that wasn’t a problem or at least then it wasn’t since it gave her time to make blueprints and think harder on it but quickly it came apparent that she had run out of things to do with her time and became antsy.

It was then that she decided to look for Twitch. Looking in the training rooms, workshop, her room and even the rooms of her fellow GIGN operators and still she couldn’t find her meaning that there was only one place left to look and that was Finka’s room which she dreaded going to since she did not want to get on the Russian woman’s bad side or interrupt anything the two of them could be doing.

But she wasn’t one to let anything stop her though and so she walked to Finka’s room which was quiet she found out when she got there. It didn’t sound like she was going to be interrupting anything by looking inside so she grabbed the door handle and ever so slowly pushed the door open until there was a small enough gap and enough light seeping in through the gap that she could see into the dark room and what she saw brought a small genuine smile to her face.

There on the bed lay Twitch and Finka lying under the blanket and with their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close with Twitch’s head, her messy bun untied so her hair was free resting on Finka’s chest. The Russian woman was smiling in her sleep and it was easy to say that Twitch was just as happy in Finka’s loving embrace.

Silently Mira pulled the door shut and took a few steps back away from the door. The smile lingering on her face. She could tell the others about what she saw, tease Twitch about it when she wakes up but they were so peaceful sleeping and happy, she thought that she’d keep this a secret just this once.


End file.
